Situations
by Risana Ho
Summary: [KidLock!] Diferentes tipos de situaciones que comparten desde niños. Y muchas más después… [Serie de Viñetas] [Este fanfic es para celebrar el 2do aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked"]
1. Nieve

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. _[Este fanfic es para celebrar el 2° aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked".]_

_**.**_

**Situations**

**.**

**I. Nieve **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

John odia los círculos de lectura, aunque a su corta edad ignore que signifiquen exactamente, los detesta. Es la tercera vez que invitan a su madre a uno, está emocionada y no pierde el tiempo para abrigarlo adecuadamente –con ese suéter afelpado que tanto le incómoda– y arrástralo con ella hasta el auto. Pasar la tarde en casa tía Helen no es el problema, sino las demás invitadas que él tiene que soportar. Harry es inteligente, y malvada, ella pone cara de niña buena y convence a su madre de quedarse a terminar un trabajo de la escuela con su amiga Clara. John también le hubiese creído, sino fuera por la sonrisa burlona que le da al instante que su progenitora va en busca de su bolso.

Cuando entran a la casa las señoras mayores se acercan y le pellizcan las mejillas, diciendo que es un niño encantador. Desea refugiarse tras su madre, pero ella saluda a su hermana y va a la cocina, ignorándolo por completo. Tía Helen sonríe, parece ser la única consciente de su pesar y lo ayuda, llamando a sus compañeras a la sala para tomar el té. Por fin lo dejan tranquilo. Su madre entonces aparece con un plato de galletas de chocolate, lo sienta en la única silla del salón junto a la chimenea y palmea su cabeza. No lo dice con palabras, pero sabe que ella espera que esté ahí tranquilo y sin hacer ruido.

Come las galletas a prisa y cuando su plato queda vacío mira a la ventana. Ha comenzado a nevar otra vez. Sonríe. A John le encanta la nieve. Blanca, suave y fría. Podría pasarse la tarde entera jugando con ella y jamás se aburriría. Desea salir y hacer un muñeco de nieve. Observa a las damas, éstas parecen más concentradas en los chismes de la semana que en opinar sobre el libro que, posiblemente, nadie leyó. Ansioso, sus pies inician un vaivén sobre la silla, los balancea de adelante hacia atrás, espera que con ello el tiempo pase más rápido y regresen a casa.

Entonces algo pasa, un movimiento tras el sillón, y lo nota.

Otro niño.

Él está arrastrándose por el piso en dirección a la salida de la cocina, lleva puesto un grueso abrigo negro, un gorro que cubre por completo sus cabellos y una bufanda azul. John gira la cabeza para verificar que nadie lo ha visto, y al comprobar que ellas continúan en su burbuja de chismes y té, salta de la silla y lo sigue, ejecutando el mismo plan de arrastrase por el suelo como si fuese un soldado. A John también le gustan los soldados, su padre es uno. Lo ve abrir la puerta y salir al jardín. John se levanta y corre para alcanzarlo, pero solo queda resguardado en el marco de madera, contemplando como el niño de la bufanda azul intenta hacer bolas de nieve. Y le tiene envidia, porque él también quiere hacerlas, pero su madre podría salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte ahí? Es molesto escucharte pensar.

John salta, ésta seguro que no dijo nada en voz alta.

—Lo siento, yo no… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El niño gira y encoge los hombros, parece menor que él.

—Una vez que comienzan a platicar, no se enteran de nada —responde, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

A John no le molesta, su mirada continúa en las bolas deformes del otro niño.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres hacer un mañeco?

Su compañero mira su trabajo y frunce las cejas, John no comprende cómo un niño de su edad puede hacer un gesto así, pero en él hasta parece divertido. No hay respuesta. John sonríe, sale por fin y junta mucha nieve para iniciar su trabajo.

—Me llamo, John.

—Sherlock.

Watson asiente conforme y reanuda su tarea, pero Sherlock parece algo avergonzado, como si deseara decir algo más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es un muñeco, es una calavera, John.

Sherlock espera una exclamación de susto, una mirada horroriza u otra cosa similar, pero lo único que recibe es una sonrisa. John le está sonriendo.

—Entonces será una calavera, Sherlock.

Y Sherlock también sonríe, jugar en la nieve junto a John puede ser divertido.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Con esta pequeña viñeta comienzo mi contribución para los festejos del foro, al principio pensé en hacer historias al azar, pero al final decidí que tendrían continuación y comenzaré desde niños, como son pequeñas posiblemente pueda publicar dos o tres veces al día, o por el contrario, nada XD. Depende del tiempo que tenga, pero bueno, al menos espero que les gusten n.n**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	2. Tentación

_**Disclaimer**_: Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Y a la BBC, respectivamente. _[Este fanfic es para celebrar el 2° aniversario del foro "I am SHER locked".]_

_**.**_

**Situations**

**.**

**I. Nieve **

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

John odia los círculos de lectura, aunque a su corta edad ignore que signifiquen exactamente, los detesta. Es la tercera vez que invitan a su madre a uno, está emocionada y no pierde el tiempo para abrigarlo adecuadamente –con ese suéter afelpado que tanto le incómoda– y arrástralo con ella hasta el auto. Pasar la tarde en casa tía Helen no es el problema, sino las demás invitadas que él tiene que soportar. Harry es inteligente, y malvada, ella pone cara de niña buena y convence a su madre de quedarse a terminar un trabajo de la escuela con su amiga Clara. John también le hubiese creído, sino fuera por la sonrisa burlona que le da al instante que su progenitora va en busca de su bolso.

Cuando entran a la casa las señoras mayores se acercan y le pellizcan las mejillas, diciendo que es un niño encantador. Desea refugiarse tras su madre, pero ella saluda a su hermana y va a la cocina, ignorándolo por completo. Tía Helen sonríe, parece ser la única consciente de su pesar y lo ayuda, llamando a sus compañeras a la sala para tomar el té. Por fin lo dejan tranquilo. Su madre entonces aparece con un plato de galletas de chocolate, lo sienta en la única silla del salón junto a la chimenea y palmea su cabeza. No lo dice con palabras, pero sabe que ella espera que esté ahí tranquilo y sin hacer ruido.

Come las galletas a prisa y cuando su plato queda vacío mira a la ventana. Ha comenzado a nevar otra vez. Sonríe. A John le encanta la nieve. Blanca, suave y fría. Podría pasarse la tarde entera jugando con ella y jamás se aburriría. Desea salir y hacer un muñeco de nieve. Observa a las damas, éstas parecen más concentradas en los chismes de la semana que en opinar sobre el libro que, posiblemente, nadie leyó. Ansioso, sus pies inician un vaivén sobre la silla, los balancea de adelante hacia atrás, espera que con ello el tiempo pase más rápido y regresen a casa.

Entonces algo pasa, un movimiento tras el sillón, y lo nota.

Otro niño.

Él está arrastrándose por el piso en dirección a la salida de la cocina, lleva puesto un grueso abrigo negro, un gorro que cubre por completo sus cabellos y una bufanda azul. John gira la cabeza para verificar que nadie lo ha visto, y al comprobar que ellas continúan en su burbuja de chismes y té, salta de la silla y lo sigue, ejecutando el mismo plan de arrastrase por el suelo como si fuese un soldado. A John también le gustan los soldados, su padre es uno. Lo ve abrir la puerta y salir al jardín. John se levanta y corre para alcanzarlo, pero solo queda resguardado en el marco de madera, contemplando como el niño de la bufanda azul intenta hacer bolas de nieve. Y le tiene envidia, porque él también quiere hacerlas, pero su madre podría salir en cualquier momento.

—¿Cuánto más vas a quedarte ahí? Es molesto escucharte pensar.

John salta, ésta seguro que no dijo nada en voz alta.

—Lo siento, yo no… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

El niño gira y encoge los hombros, parece menor que él.

—Una vez que comienzan a platicar, no se enteran de nada —responde, ignorando su anterior pregunta.

A John no le molesta, su mirada continúa en las bolas deformes del otro niño.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? ¿Quieres hacer un mañeco?

Su compañero mira su trabajo y frunce las cejas, John no comprende cómo un niño de su edad puede hacer un gesto así, pero en él hasta parece divertido. No hay respuesta. John sonríe, sale por fin y junta mucha nieve para iniciar su trabajo.

—Me llamo, John.

—Sherlock.

Watson asiente conforme y reanuda su tarea, pero Sherlock parece algo avergonzado, como si deseara decir algo más.

—¿Qué pasa?

—No es un muñeco, es una calavera, John.

Sherlock espera una exclamación de susto, una mirada horroriza u otra cosa similar, pero lo único que recibe es una sonrisa. John le está sonriendo.

—Entonces será una calavera, Sherlock.

Y Sherlock también sonríe, jugar en la nieve junto a John puede ser divertido.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hola! Con esta pequeña viñeta comienzo mi contribución para los festejos del foro, al principio pensé en hacer historias al azar, pero al final decidí que tendrían continuación y comenzaré desde niños, como son pequeñas posiblemente pueda publicar dos o tres veces al día, o por el contrario, nada XD. Depende del tiempo que tenga, pero bueno, al menos espero que les gusten n.n**_

_**Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


	3. Otoño

**III. Otoño**

.

_By_ _Risana Ho_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_Sé que se divertirán, Myc. Sólo sonríe. _

La frase de su madre continúa en su cabeza cuando entran a la casa y pasan al jardín. Sherlock suelta su mano y corre en busca de John para darle su obsequio. Su madre lo obligó a llevarlo a la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Watson. Mycroft pudo haberle dado cinco excelentes respuestas a su madre argumentando su error sobre encontrar "algo divertido" en una celebración de niños de entre siete y ocho años, pero ella es una de las pocas personas que respeta y nada le haría cambiar de opinión, menos si la situación sirve para integrar a Sherlock en un grupo social.

A ninguno de ellos les agradan las fiestas. Su hermanito no las soporta, pero está ahí solo por John.

Como lo suyo no es relacionarse, y no obtendrá ningún merito al intentarlo, decide hacerse a un lado y refugiarse en la comodidad de una banca apartada justo bajo un árbol. Ahí tendrá una buena panorámica del evento. El jardín está repleto de niños corriendo de un lado a otro. Hay globos de colores, regalos, payasos, pastel y dulces. Éstos últimos son muy tentadores.

Si hubiese llevado uno de sus libros estaría leyéndolo, pero como su madre no lo dejó, Mycroft opta por mirar cualquier cosa. Entonces observa al oso que reparte globos, no tarda ni un minuto en notar muchas cosas de él; un chico posiblemente de trece años, lo sabe por su altura que es similar a la suya, complexión fuerte gracias a la práctica de algún deporte, rugby es lo más común. La cabeza del muñeco no le cuelga demasiado, la soportaba muy bien con el resto del traje, así que comprueba su teoría de buen físico. También está irritado, sus constantes movimientos de un lado a otro no son precisamente de emoción.

Y sonríe ligeramente, porque al menos no es el único irritado en el lugar.

.

Greg siente una mirada, cómo esas veces que percibes una rara sensación y, al levantar la vista, te encuentras con alguien que está observante fijamente. Eso pasa cuando gira y nota a otro chico de su edad sentando en una banca retirada. Le extraña verlo ahí por un momento, pero entonces recuerda que solo hay niños y adultos, y lo comprende, aunque tampoco es para estar tan lejos de los demás. Un tinte de curiosidad le cubre y no puede evitar acercarse.

.

Por la postura del Señor Oso –escucha que uno de los niños le grita así– comprende que ha sido descubierto e igualmente lo observa. Y lo termina confirmando cuanto éste camina hacia su lugar. El Señor Oso para frente a él, extiende una de sus grandes manos y le proporciona un globo.

Mycroft arruga una de sus cejas.

—No me gustan los globos.

Su tono es seco. Espera que el chico de media vuelta y regrese a su trabajo, pero el oso solo une el globo con los demás y, sin invitación, se sienta a su lado.

—A mí tampoco. Esto apesta.

Holmes reconoce, por su tono amortiguado de voz, que no se refiere exactamente al traje. Greg desea tirar la cabeza y utilizarla de balón, pero Harry le reñirá. No le está permitido hasta que termine la fiesta. Pasan unos minutos así, en silencio, sólo hasta que Greg gira su gran cuerpo e intenta comenzar una conversación.

—¿Cómo te llam-?

La pregunta queda en el aire, Greg no puede terminarla al fijarse que las hojas del árbol están cayendo debido a una fuerte ventisca. Una de ellas termina sobre los cabellos bien peinados de su acompañante. Lestrade quiere quitársela, levanta la mano –por alguna razón olvida el traje, posiblemente porque está muy concentrado en los colores similares–, y como resultado su garra felpuda le da un _zape_ a Mycroft y lo despeina.

Holmes abre mucho los ojos, desconcertado por la repentina acción, pero su mueca pasa a la molestia cuando escucha al oso reír. ¿Acaso está burlándose de él? Mycroft se levanta de su lugar, ofendido.

Greg comprende que ha metido la pata.

—¡Lo siento! No quise hacerlo a propósito —quiere levantarse rápido, pero el traje y los globos le dificultan el proceso—. Además, te ves mejor así. ¿Cómo te llam-?

Pero igual que su primer intento la frase queda al aire, interrumpida por un nuevo grito.

—¡Mycroft! ¡Dice John que hay pastel, pero le he dicho que tú te lo comerás todo!

Mycroft siente la cara roja de vergüenza. No solo el oso se rió de él, ahora su hermano llega con sus _sutiles_ comentarios a completar el paquete. ¡Genial! Solo falta que una paloma ensucie su chaleco. Pues no esperará a averiguarlo y decide que es suficiente. Ignora al tipo del traje, da media vuelta y toma a Sherlock de la mano. Es hora de regresar a casa.

Gregory lo ve marcharse junto al niño. Finalmente se quita la gran cabeza de oso, sin importarle los regaños de su amiga Harry, y mira la hoja que cayó sobre su cabeza. Sonríe al notar que es otoño, porque esa hoja es igual al color rojizo de sus cabellos. Tal vez ir a la fiesta de John no fue mala idea.

Ahora solo espera volver a encontrárselo.

_**.**_

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado :3 Nos vemos en la próxima, cuídense mucho! Y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer **_**\(°~°)/**


End file.
